


Red

by Danisarevolutionary (danisapunk)



Series: Amrev [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Angst, Hamilton References, Lots of Angst, M/M, also eliza and john are friends, it's really badly written but really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danisapunk/pseuds/Danisarevolutionary
Summary: Alexander dies at Yorktown with John next to him.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanity_of_vanities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanity_of_vanities/gifts).



> this is for my buddy who wanted "Alexander dying, hopefully in a battle, but like, John has to watch firsthand... him dying. It’s so fresh and new when Alexander dies! I love that!"

Alexanders chest pressed against my back as I fell forward into the trodden dirt. 

“Careful mon Cheri, it’d be such a waste for you to be hurt,” he smiled, his red hair falling in his face.  
His smile enthralled me, making me almost forget where we were until a cannonball hit the dirt behind us.

“Right back at you.” I smiled, kissing his cheek as we stood. “I gotta get this to General Knox. stay safe my lion.” I grinned, his hands slipping from mine. He grabbed them again, pulling me into the dirt again to kiss me. 

“Be careful.” He murmured, kissing me again, his lips moulding against mine perfectly, like puzzle pieces, made to be together.

“I will if you are.”

“Of course.”

That’s the last thing he said to me.

As I ran back to the general's tent, giving another letter before hopefully returning back to battle, I heard it, a man called “Duck!” as bullets hailed us down.

I saw Alexander, I saw fear flash over his features, I saw the pain overtake him I saw the blood, so much blood, redder than his hair, redder than the brightest rose or any fire. So red.

The letter was lost, trampled underfoot I don’t care I ran to him. Dirt coated my already stained white breeches as I skidded in the dirt to be beside him.

“Alex!” 

Men ran past, continuing the fighting, but my world slowed to a halt. 

“Alex, Alex please.” I sobbed holding him against me. 

“Hi,” he whispered, trying to force a smile.

“Fuck Alex you’re bleeding so fucking much holy shit fuck, Alex.” I rambled grabbing the fabric of my coat and pressing it into the wound desperately as he held my hands gently.

“Hey I’m okay I swear.” he rasped, lifting up a hand to lead my face down towards his.

“Hold on to my neck please I’ll get you to a medic.” I rambled lifting his arms to wrap around my neck.

“I love you Jack, I'll be okay,” he murmured, his eyelids drooping.

“No fuck no I’m not letting you go please Alex.” I lifted him up and ran, past soldiers and dead bodies, back to a medic back to safety.

I kept a hand on his neck, following his pulse, it was fast, mine was too, I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest and fuck there was so much blood.

He nuzzled my neck comfortingly, he didn’t cry, he didn’t say a word about the wound in his chest, he just kept telling me it would be okay.

His pulse slowed as I reached the medics tent. 

Slower as I walked in.

Barely noticeable as doctors came to aid him.

Slower… Slower.. Slower.

Gone.

A doctor I didn’t know put a hand on my shoulder, trying desperately to make it hurt less.

A hand couldn’t stop the stinging on my knees from falling onto them next to his bed, trying so hard to find any semblance of a pulse.

A hand couldn’t stop my lips from bleeding from biting them to stop from crying

A hand couldn’t bring back my dearest friend.

 

We won the battle, General Cornwallis surrendered, that opened discussions for a treaty.  
I helped negotiate the terms of the treaty.

Elizabeth Hamilton became a friend of mine, we became closer after Alexanders death.

Frances moved down to live with me, I lived a widower with Elizabeth until my death in 1824.

I became a lawyer like Alex wanted to be, I fought for the rights of the unprivileged, released slaves, poor women, sodomites.

In my spare time before President Washington was elected, I studied economics, Elizabeth helped me learn as much as I could to do what Alexander wanted.

I became the first Secretary of the Treasury and helped establish that grand bank he'd always talk about so passionately.

Eliza opened the first private orphanage in New York City, I helped raise funds for it.

Every single thing I did I did for him, I hope I did as much as I could.

America isn’t perfect, I never got slavery abolished, or got more rights for women, but America could never be perfect without Alexander in it.

I miss him.

Maybe I’ll see him again in heaven.

I can’t wait.


End file.
